


Lost and Found

by charis2770



Series: BDSM for Dummies [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Cruelty, D/s, Getting Together, Levi and Eren's first time, M/M, Punishment, Slash, Strapping, This is brutal and then it's not, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis2770/pseuds/charis2770
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is a flashback first-time story of how Levi took Eren as his pet. It is part of the blog bdsmfordummies-with-erwin-smith.tumblr.com and is in response to a follower Asking about how they got together. In this story, Levi is in a D/s relationship with Erwin Smith, but the Commander has told his boy he thinks Levi is a switch and should look for a pet of his own, because Erwin wants Levi to be happy and fulfilled and to be operating at maximum effectiveness and to do that, he needs an outlet for his aggressive, dominant side.</p><p>This story takes place immediately after Levi kicks the crap out of Eren in front of the Military Tribunal in order to convince them to turn him over to the Survey Corps. They don't trust Eren yet, or know what kind of a threat he may be. In this anime, Levi does keep Eren chained up in a cell in the basement while he tries to decide if he's a monster or not. In this story, how he comes to that decision is a little more interesting than sitting around watching him and cursing at him from time to time. They haven't totally realized that Eren has to harm HIMSELF to shift, so Levi decides to conduct a brutal experiment that ends up having an unexpected result. And everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains a brutal, non-consensual whipping. It is not sexual. It it essentially torture. Levi is trying to decide whether he needs to kill Eren or not. The beginning of the story is NOT about healthy BDSM. It is just violence. Don't do this to real people. Unless they turn into giants and can eat you, in which case your course of action is up to you. But really. Don't do this to people. And don't read it if you'll be bothered by sweet baby Eren being brutalized and hurt without compassion.
> 
> After Eren's endorphin response kicks in, the story changes dramatically. Levi realizes suddenly that he sees in Eren exactly what he's looking for. He stops torturing him, and everything that happens from then on is consensual, even if Eren's pretty confused by it. Yes, I realize he is young, but in the anime and manga, he is considered a legal adult. That is, therefore, how I am treateing the members of the 104th training class. They're soldiers, and eligible to die for their country, and that makes them men and women. But sometimes still awfully cute. 
> 
> I also need to add that this entire chapter does kind of present Levi as a pretty fucked up Dominant. That is actually intentional. Eren's pain response isn't quite normal, due to his fears of becoming the monster. Part of him thinks he deserves it, and that's just wrong. On the blog and in these stories, I'll be exploring Levi learning how to handle his sub with compassion and not to damage Eren. Erwin will see him not valuing Eren enough, taking out his own shit on him because Eren will let him, and that situation will eventually come to a head in a big way. Much of the fandom views Levi as kind of abusive, and a bully, so I'm purposefully addressing that and developing his progression from a bad Dominant into a better one. I apologize for not including this note in the original posting, because I don't personally condone the way Levi treats Eren, I just tend to forget not everyone follows the blog and has seen the posts leading up to this situation between Levi and Erwin.
> 
> Ok but really? Don't torture people. It's bad.

It’s been several days since the Tribunal, and he’s still not really sure what’s going on. He doesn’t blame them for chaining him down here. He still blanches in horror when he thinks about how close he’d been told he came to killing Mikasa. He wonders if this cell is to be his home forever. His jailer doesn’t tell him. Levi is with him every day. Silent and watchful, staring at Eren with those otherworldly silver-grey eyes. He seems to pin Eren to the stone floor with that stare. It makes him want to squirm, but that reminds him of how hard Levi kicked him in the ribs, so he doesn’t.

“How long are you going to keep me here?” he asks hesitantly. Levi looks up at him from some papers he’s filling out, his gaze flat and uninterested.

“Until I decide you’re no longer a threat…or until I decide you are, and kill you.”

Oh.

“Um. But…how are you going to decide I’m not a threat if all I do is sit here chained up in this cell all the time?”

“You have a better suggestion?” asks Levi coolly. Eren hunches his shoulders and sighs.

“You…you want to know if I’m going to shift and start eating people. Right?”

“Essentially.”

“But…but that can’t happen! Not like this.”

Levi’s gaze sharpens and he glares, which makes Eren shrink a little, but he plows on stubbornly.

“I…um…don’t mean any disrespect. Er…Sir. It’s just…every time I’ve shifted, I was hurt. To…um…make it happen, I have to bite myself hard enough to bleed!” He holds up his hand and shows it to the Corporal. Levi stares at him silently and thoughtfully for so long that Eren becomes distinctly uncomfortable. One time Armin had a book of pictures of animals, and there was one in there that lived in the great waters, called a shark. He remembers how its flat, cold eyes had made him shiver. Levi’s gaze reminds him of that shark.

Eventually, someone comes down with Eren’s supper tray and Levi takes his leave for the night. Eren eats the food he’s given. It’s nothing special, but at least it’s not disgusting. He stacks the dirty dishes neatly on the tray so it won’t be a hassle for the person who comes to remove it, and lies down on his cot. He’s never been so frustrated in his life. He wants….he  needs  to be out there. Killing them. All of them. Revenge for his mother. Armin’s father. Franz and Braun and Hannah and Marco. The inactivity is driving him slowly insane. He understands that they need to test him, that they’re afraid, and don’t trust him. But his self-control isn’t being tested sitting here in this cage, only his patience. He doesn’t know what he’d hoped to accomplish by pointing this out to Levi as he did, questions the wisdom of his words because the only way he can think of for Levi to test his control over physical pain is for him to kick the shit out of Eren again. If that even works. He’s actually pretty sure he has to make HIMSELF bleed to do it, but he knows almost nothing about being a titan really. Hell, maybe Levi does plan to beat him up again, to find out.

As it turns out, he has seriously underestimated the Corporal’s creativity.

“Wh-what’s that?” asks Eren nervously. Levi has arrived for his vigil of watching over him a couple of hours after dawn. He has more papers, and a delicate porcelain cup in which tea steams fragrantly, but there’s something else entirely tucked under his arm.

“I’m entirely certain you’ve laid eyes on a riding quirt before,” sneers Levi contemptuously.

“I…I…yes, of course. But…what’s it for?”

“I’m so glad you asked. Stand up.”

The tone of his voice brooks no disobedience, so Eren scrambles to his feet, the chain grating on the stones of his cell floor.

Levi unlocks the cell and steps inside. Going down on one knee, he removes the shackle and then stands up again, looking up into Eren’s face.

“Take off your clothes,” he says softly. Eren feels his cheeks flush hot at the idea of being naked in front of this man.

“What? Why?” he asks in surprise. He cries out in pain when Levi slaps him. One hand flies to his cheek. It throbs hotly.

“I am your superior officer and I have issued you a command, soldier. Take off your fucking clothes. All of them.  Now. ”

His fingers seem thick and clumsy, and he knows his cheeks and ears are red with humiliation, but he obeys as quickly as he can, until he is standing in front of Levi with his hands crossed in front of his private parts in an effort to afford himself a shred of modesty. Levi snorts derisively and drags a small jumble of straps and metal from his pocket. He shakes the bundle out and it resolves itself into two short leather belts with metal buckles.

“Hold out your wrists,” snaps the Corporal. Eren complies, still confused and starting to be frightened. He’s more and more sure what’s coming when Levi buckles them firmly around his wrists and then wordlessly drags him over to the cell bars.

“Sir,” cries Eren anxiously, “what’s going on?”

“I don’t know what you’re whining about,” snaps Levi impatiently, snapping the cuffs to the bars with two locking steel rings. “This was your idea.”

“WHAT was my idea?” asks Eren desperately, even though he’s now completely sure he knows the answer.

“You said you only shifted when you were hurt. So I am going to hurt you, and you are going to control yourself as well as you did in front of the tribunal or I am going to fucking kill you. Now hang onto the bars and bend over a little.”

“You…you’re going to beat me?”

“Whether or not you have fucking eyes in your idiot head isn’t what I’m testing, Jaeger, but congratulations, now we know you can see. Yes, I’m going to beat you. I’m going to do it until I’m sure you’re not going to try to shift. If you manage not to try while I use this quirt on you…and believe me when I say I am going to make it hurt…then I won’t put the shackle back on when I’m done and you’ll be free to return to your barracks as a member of the survey corps. Try to shift….even  try…  and I’ll cut your head off.”

“Oh God,” whispers Eren, terror turning his blood to ice in his veins. The quirt looks nasty, consisting of an 18-inch rigid shaft covered with braided leather, a wrist strap at the knob on one end. At the other end of the shaft, the round braid continues into a foot-long flexible tail about as thick as Eren’s thumb. The little whip ends in two slender tongues of thick rawhide thongs, also about a foot long, and pointed at the tips. The tongue is the business end of the whip, the rigid shaft and tail of the quirt designed to contribute to the momentum of the lashes when they meet skin. Some people use them in place of a riding crop because they can be made to sting even a stubborn horse’s thick hide with little effort.  Trembling, he bends forward at the waist a little and grasps the cold iron bars tightly. Levi steps back from him and he hears the short whip whistle through the air a couple of times and then pop loudly when the Corporal snaps it experimentally.

“Better hang on tight, Jaeger,” he hisses. “This is going to fucking hurt.”

“I….I won’t shift,” says Eren, hating the way his voice sounds high and breathy with fear.

“For your sake, I hope not,” says Levi. “Now shut up.”

Eren shuts up for precisely as long as it takes for the quirt to be raised and brought down across his shoulders. It almost feels cold for a second, and then seems to ignite in a line of pure fire on his skin. He cries out in pain. Oh God, it hurts! Levi ignores the sound and strikes him again. The stiff rawhide thongs feel like knives in his flesh, laying him open. He expects to feel the hot slide of his own blood run down his back, but it doesn’t come. After a dozen cruel strokes across his back, Levi pauses. Eren stands there, his whole body trembling, panting and half-sobbing in pain, his hands clenched so hard on the bars that his fingers hurt, whimpering and gasping for breath. His back is a blazing hell, each weal raised by the quirt throbbing in time with his heart.

“How do you feel?” asks Levi impassively.

“It…huh…huh…hurts,” stammers Eren, tears welling up in his eyes and spilling down his cheeks.

“Do you want to shift?” Levi’s voice is sharp when he asks this.

“Nuh…no,” says Eren. “I just want you to stop.”

“Good for you. I’m just getting started,” snaps Levi.

A few seconds pass, then Eren howls when the quirt bites hard into the rounded cheeks of his naked ass. Eren has been spanked before. His….oh God…his mom had done it when he was bad as a younger boy. He’d been kind of a little stinker. He can remember how embarrassed he’d been when she’d pulled down his pants and spanked his naked bottom with her hand or her hairbrush and Mikasa was in the room with them. He’d thought those spankings hurt. He’d been wrong. This whipping…this hurts, a unique flavor of pain he’s never felt before. The whip on his back had been awful, and so is this, but it’s more than pain now. The embarrassment of being whipped on his backside like a naughty little boy is somehow shattering. Twice, three times, four…over and over, Levi lashes his bare cheeks hard, the tips of the quirt’s tongues stinging like hornets when they dig into his skin, wrapping hard around the curves of his ass. They’re horrible when Levi lashes only one cheek and they snap cruelly at the crease between his cheeks, dipping just a tiny bit between where his skin is hideously tender. He can’t even think of trying to brave it out. He yowls in pain with every stroke, and is sobbing in minutes. His tears have no effect on the Corporal, who continues to punish him cruelly. His backside is on fire. The heat is astonishing, and it just keeps building, ramping up higher and higher.

He has no idea what happens to him, or why. How well he recalls the strange fluttery sensation in his tummy when his pants slid down his hips as a child, the cool air on his bottom, knowing Mikasa was staring at his nakedness…squirmy and hot and weird. His mom had stopped spanking him when he’d hit ten years old, so he’d never gotten old enough to understand the feelings it gave him. He’s hurting way too bad to think about butterflies in his stomach, but at some point he becomes aware of something utterly horrifying. He glances down the length of his torso to where his legs are planted, slightly spread open where Levi had kicked his feet apart. His cock is hard, bobbing unabashedly between his legs. When he realizes it, he starts to wish fervently that a huge hole would open in the floor and just swallow him whole.

Maybe the Corporal won’t notice.

The quirt goes still, its rawhide tails hissing on the stone floor. Eren knows the back of his neck and his ears are scarlet with embarrassment.

“Well, well,” says Levi softly, “What have we here?” The braided knot of the short whip’s core nudges between Eren’s legs and brushes past his balls to poke at the damning evidence between his trembling thighs. His traitorous dick grows even harder at the touch, and bobs gently, smearing his belly with wetness. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re about to make a nasty mess all over my nice clean floor,” he purrs snidely. 

Eren doesn’t look at him. He can’t. Levi is standing way too close to him. Oh god. He smells so good. Clean linen and leather and something else Eren can’t put in words. He recalls Levi’s intent stare pinning him to the floor when he’d knelt in front of the tribunal. He has no idea how to put in words the way that silver stare had made him feel. He’s confused, aroused, and awfully sore. And it’s also quite true that if Levi doesn’t stop touching his erection with that leather, he’s going to do something a lot more humiliating than get an inappropriate erection. He muffles a whimper when Levi doesn’t stop.

“So which is it, Jaeger?” hisses Levi. “Is it the punishment that does it for you…or is it me?”

“Yes,” whispers Eren, staring fixedly at the floor so he won’t risk seeing Levi’s face.

“Which one, you little fuck?”

“Both. Sir,” whimpers Eren miserably. He waits tensely for ridicule, or more pain, or both, but Levi is silent for some time. Finally the waiting becomes worse than the embarrassment and he turns his head to peek back over his shoulder at the slender and compelling young man who is his jailer and his tormentor. The expression on the world’s most powerful  soldier’s face is strange. Something flickers in his eyes, some tiny flash that makes Eren’s breath come short. The rage and distrust he’s grown used to seeing over the interminable days of his internment are gone, replaced by something that is maybe curiosity and maybe….maybe something else.

“You’re really not going to shift, are you?” says Levi softly. His voice isn’t kind, but it is thoughtful.

“No Sir,” whispers Eren. “Not here. It…it doesn’t matter what you do to me. I won’t do it. Not unless you or Commander Smith tell me I must, to help you fight them. That’s all I want Sir. To kill them.”

“Is it really?” muses Levi, withdrawing the quirt from between Eren’s legs and letting the tails trickle up the back of his leg to his reddened, welted backside where he simply lets it rest. “Is that  all  you want, Jaeger?”

“I….oh….n-no. Sir,” says Eren miserably, knowing Levi is making fun of him now.

A small hand cards though his sweaty hair and makes an eye-watering fist. His head is yanked back roughly and he whines softly at the way he loves how it feels. He doesn’t know what’s wrong with him, doesn’t know what spell Levi is weaving over him, he only knows he feels it binding him tighter and tighter and he doesn’t want it to stop.

“If I told you that you’ve been a very bad little boy and that I must punish you….and that if you take your punishment well, I will fuck you when it’s finished and if you’re a very VERY good boy, I will think about letting you come….what would your response be, dog?”

Eren gasps at the way the words twist into his guts, lighting a fire inside him that he has only barely imagined before. He is, oh he IS a bad boy. Fuck him? Does that mean what he thinks it means? The thought of it terrifies him, and tantalizes him. Eren’s entire world has been consumed only by vengeance for years now, and things are moving awfully fast all of a sudden, but though he’s frightened, Levi’s words sink inside his brain and click into place in an empty lock he’s never known existed before and opens up a loneliness and need he hasn’t ever imagined he could feel.

“I….I…I….” he stammers.

“Spit it the fuck out, brat.”

“Please Sir,” breathes Eren, shaking in terror and drowning in confused desire.

“Please  what,  you little shit? Fuck me, it’s like talking to an imbecile, getting a clear answer out of you.”

“I’m sorry Sir. Please Sir….oh please…I want….I want….” He wishes he could wipe away the tears that are blinding him, but his hands are bound tightly to the bars. He wishes he could stop his sobs from hitching at his chest and making him stammer like a moron. 

“Jesus Christ, Eren. It’s not hard. Yes or no.”

“Yes.”

Eren staggers and nearly falls on his face when Levi lets him go abruptly and unfastens his wrists from the bars of the cell. He does fall to his knees, the best he can do under the circumstances, and possibly the best choice anyway, because Levi’s pupils dilate and Eren hears him suck in a very tiny breath at the sight of it, of Eren on the floor at his feet. Eren dashes tears away with the backs of his bound hands and blinks, then looks up at Levi as clear-eyed as he can manage just now.

“Yes,” he says again, more clearly than before. Levi stares down at him expressionlessly for long enough that Eren has to bear down hard against the urge to fidget. 

“Get up on your bed on your belly, pup. Get your knees under you and lift that ass up for me. If it’s not just where I’ve told you to put it when I get back, I’m finished with you, do you understand?”

Eren doesn’t He doesn’t understand ANY of this, only that he WANTS it so badly he’s shaking with the needful feelings inside him. But if it’s what his Heichou wants, Eren will do it. Eren will lie on that military cot with his arse pointed at the ceiling all day and night if he has to.

“Yes Sir,” he gasps, and scrambles to obey. He turns to look expectantly at Levi.

Levi is gone.

 

 

He storms up from the basement and out of the old house they’ve commandeered as a brig, across a stretch of patchy lawn, and then slams into the cabin he sometimes shares with Erwin, when he’s too exhausted to crawl back to his own bunk once Erwin is through with him for the evening. He likes his own space, but Erwin’s is much warmer in the winter months! Erwin is sitting at his desk, virtually the twin of the one in his offices across the drill field, going over some reports. His hair is a little messy, as he has a tendency to run his fingers through it when he’s thinking hard. He looks up, eyes a little startled and wary when his door slams.

“Levi,” he says, relief in his voice that it’s not some emergency about which he can usually do nothing. Levi doesn’t deliver those kinds of announcements, he’s too important to be treated as the commander’s messenger boy. Someone tried it once. And only once.

“Did you mean what you said?” demands Levi, belligerence in his voice and his stance. Erwin looks back down at the report and finishes the lines he was reading, because he never answers Levi immediately when he’s being this rude. “Erwin!” says his lover urgently. Smith looks up at him and frowns a little, setting the reports down. The urgency on his boy’s face isn’t like anything he’s seen before.

“Is…something’s wrong,” he says, dread in his voice. Let it not be one of the big bad things they’re always half-expecting, he prays silently.

“Did. You. Mean. It.” Levi bites the words off and spits them at Erwin, who frowns more deeply. His hand flies out and wraps in Levi’s cravat in a flash, hauling him closer and up onto his toes.

“There’s a very short list,” he says softly, “of things that could be wrong enough to excuse you speaking to me in that tone of voice. Explain, or get out of here until you can approach your Master with a civil tongue.” Levi growls in frustration, but he nods shortly, and Smith lets go of his neckwear. That Levi doesn’t even spare it a reproving glance now that it is wrinkled and grubby from the ink stains on Erwin’s fingers tells his lover that this is important. “Did I mean what, Levi?”

“When you. You said I should get. Get a pet,” mutters Levi uncomfortably, angrily. The subject is distressing and, interestingly, suddenly a great deal more important to him than it was when Erwin had said it to him about a week ago, on a day when no amount of pain or pleasure or testing could burn out his frustration. Erwin had confessed ruefully that he knew Levi probably needed to get to top sometimes in order to have ALL of his needs met, and they’d had a conversation about what a “switch” was, but that he didn’t think he could give Levi that. Levi had quickly sworn he didn’t want that from Erwin, and it had been the truth. He didn’t…DOESN’T want it from Erwin. But he does want it.

“Yes, I meant it,” says Erwin calmly. “There are times when you’re going to want to give someone the things I give you, if you’re going to be truly fulfilled. I wasn’t sure at first, but now I’m positive you’re a switch. I’ll want to approve your choice, of course, and they’re going to have to be accepting of the fact that you bend over for me, pet, or I won’t allow it. Hear me?”

“Yeah. Yes. Sir,” Levi had said, thinking hard, and then he’d leaned up and bitten Erwin’s collarbone and they’d stopped talking for quite a while.

“I want the boy,” he mutters quickly, the words almost running together.

“What, Jaeger?” asks Smith in shock. Levi nods.

“He’s it. Him. I’m…I’m keeping him,” he says softly, possessively. Erwin rubs a hand over his mouth to hide a small smile at the choice of words. Levi’s already begun to accept responsibility for the boy, and that’s a good sign.

“He’s agreeable to this?”

“Yes.”

“And if he decides later that it’s too much?”

“Fucking Christ, Erwin. What am I, some kind of monster like the fucking MPs?” snaps Levi. Erwin opens his mouth to inform Levi he’ll pay for that remark later, but the set of his chin and the blaze of heat in his eyes and the way he’s standing, ready to fight for the boy if he must, even with Erwin, holds his tongue. “I’ll let him go if it’s what he wants. Of course,” hisses Levi. 

“We’ll talk about this more later,” says the Commander seriously. Levi nods. He struggles a little when Erwin pulls him in for a kiss, but not too much.

“All right,” he snarls, pushing at Erwin with all the futility of a rabbit trying to move an elephant off his burrow’s entrance. Erwin chuckles and lets him go.

“Try not to break him the first night,” calls Erwin, as Levi turns and practically flies from the house, back towards the one in the basement that holds the key to the rest of Levi’s sanity, whether he knows it or not. A slow smile spreads across his handsome face. “Who would have ever dreamed that humanity’s greatest soldier and greatest Hope would wind up in bed together,” he muses. A large part of him wants to go after Levi, to instruct him, teach him how to handle this, to watch the two of them…well. Only a small part of him wants to watch in order to ensure what’s happening between them is safe enough, and is what the boy really wants. A much larger part is connected to his cock, which thickens at the thought of his small, fierce pet taking charge, showing his power to the boy in the basement, of Levi wielding strap or whip or switch to lash at that fair, youthful skin, to watch Levi bend the boy…physically and mentally…and take him…. A ripple of desire raises the small hairs of the Commander’s body and he shudders just a little, thinking about it. Levi will be magnificent. But no. Their first time shouldn’t be shared, would be lessened by having him there to instruct and critique. Levi knows how important Eren is to their cause. Erwin has faith in his boy, that he won’t damage Eren irrevocably. A small voice in his head reminds him that Eren’s tooth…the one Levi had kicked out in front of the tribunal…had grown back in a couple of hours and Levi knows it. Considerable damage can be done to Eren Jaeger and the boy will heal from it. Just because it’s possible to damage someone and not have them suffer lasting physical harm from it doesn’t mean they won’t suffer lasting harm of another kind, and Erwin isn’t sure Levi’s emotions are developed enough to understand that deep down. But he has to trust him in this, or he understands in his gut that he’ll lose Levi for it. He sighs, and goes back to his reports, though more than half his mind and heart are with Levi as he returns to the brig, to what’s waiting for him there.

 

 

Eren’s not sure he’s ever felt this ridiculous in his life. It’s way more embarrassing than the times Mikasa watched his mom punish him when he was a little kid. Just laying here on this iron-framed bed with his head cradled in his arms and his ass in the air, smarting like mad. For the first few minutes. He knows it’s not that he just gets used to the throb and sting of it. Oh no, not him. Not the freak. No, he  heals,  and he knows it. He wonders if Levi will be mad at him. This brings his thoughts back around to the diminutive powerhouse that is the Squad Leader. He sure as hell doesn’t seem short to Eren. He seems like a million feet tall. Strong and beautiful and ripped like nobody Eren’s ever seen. Elegant, smart, graceful. That penetrating silver stare makes Eren feel like Levi sees down into his soul. It’d be like a schoolboy crush, if he’d ever, you know, gone to school. Probably seems like one to the famous Survey Corps officer. He probably gets this all the time, new rookies who worship him. Probably has all the offers of playmates and bedfellows and…stuff like that. He’s just going to…to….do what he wants with Eren, who can only imagine what that actually means but oh, he’s sure imagining the hell out of it…and then he’ll be gone.

Eren doesn’t care. 

Then, as though his thoughts have conjured him, he hears Levi’s boots on the stone of the stairs, heels clicking . Eren pins his eyes to his hands where they curl into fists in the bedding, studiously trying not to watch Levi, knowing everything he wants is probably showing on his face. He doesn’t want to be pitiful about it or anything. From the corners of his eyes he can see that Levi doesn’t stop at the little table to pick up the quirt. No, he just comes straight to Eren’s cell.

“Well, you know how to be obedient,” he says, a bit snidely, Eren thinks.

“Yes, Sir,” he replies softly, forcing himself not to add that he’d obey Levi no matter what. Geez, has he always been this lame?

It turns out the sound of Levi’s boots on the stairs must’ve been on purpose, because he doesn’t hear him move this time, and his hand on Eren’s upturned bottom startles him. He flinches, but manages not to cry out in startlement when cool fingers stroke his ass softly.

“Interesting,” muses the Corporal. “Not a mark on you.”

“I’m sorry,” cries Eren. “I didn’t mean to!”

Levi doesn’t reply, and Eren trembles, afraid he’s pissed the man off so much he’s just going to storm out. Or tie Eren back to the bars. Fingers under his chin, lifting his head so that Levi can look into his eyes where humiliating tears swim, surprise him, but he meets Levi’s gaze even though it’s really, really hard.

“I don’t know that you’re not a threat, Jaeger,” says the harsh, graveled voice softly. “But I don’t believe you mean to be. It’s not a lie or…or a trick…your desire to join us, to be useful to us. I’ve never seen anyone CHOOSE the Survey Corps when they had other options…let alone bring the entire top ten…well, everyone that’s left of it anyway…plus more….along with them to join us. Just for that, our leaders are inclined to be grateful to you. I thought it was a trick, a ploy to get us to let our guard down so you could become the monster and devour us all in the night. I don’t know what really IS going on with you, but you’re…you don’t MEAN to be our enemy. This, I believe.”

“Thank you, Sir,” whispers Eren, wishing the floor would open up and swallow him when the tears spill over and trickle down his face. God, could he just for ONCE not cry over everydamnthing?

“I’ve decided that the only way to be sure of you is to keep you close. Do you want to know what that means?” asks Levi keenly, not saying anything about Eren crying.

“Yes, Sir,” says Eren, sniffing hard so at least he won’t have snot dripping from his nose. Stupid baby.

“It means I’m keeping you, Jaeger. By my side, mine to discipline as I see fit. And you need that, Eren…to be disciplined. Hard and often. Don’t you?”

Up until about an hour ago, Eren wouldn’t have thought so. The funny way it made his tummy feel when he knew he was in trouble as a boy…he hasn’t thought about that in years. But those feelings had come crashing back, with interest, when Levi had whipped him with the quirt. His tummy ties itself into knots at the word “discipline” and his traitorous dick starts to get hard again. Hard and often? Oh god. By Levi? Oh  god. He nods frantically, unable to dredge up a vocal reply that isn’t going to come out, “Oh please, oh please, oh please.” What’s wrong with him? It’s not like Levi’s offering  him this as some kind of…of treat. A reward. No, he thinks Eren’s bad, a monster, that he deserves to be punished for what he is. 

“And in my bed,” adds Levi, his voice a lot softer all of a sudden. What, thinks Eren, suddenly dizzy. What did he say? “I don’t know why you like it, Jaeger, and I don’t particularly care. It’s obvious that you DO. And I’ll tell you a secret nobody else…well…only one other person knows. I liked it too.”

“Y-you did?” breathes Eren, stunned. Likes it? If he likes it, that means….that means he’s not going to be doing it because he’s angry, because Eren’s bad…doesn’t it mean that? 

“Oh, I did,” says Levi, and his mouth quirks up at the corner just for a second. “The Commander and I…” He stops, his face flushing, and he looks away for a few seconds. That’s okay. His profile is just as beautiful as the rest of him. “I don’t want to lie to you, Jaeger, so I’m going to tell you a secret, and you’re going to take it to your grave, all right?”

“Yes, Sir,” agrees Eren instantly. The Corporal…Levi…is going to trust HIM with a secret? He’s damn right Eren’ll take it to his grave!

“Commander Smith and I are…in an intimate relationship of the nature I am currently proposing to you.”

Oh, thinks Eren. So…it ISN’T like Eren’s anything special. He’s startled speechless to find out that tall, handsome, in-control Commander Smith lets a subordinate officer do….this stuff…to him, but who is he to judge? He’s the one with the embarrassing hard-on at the thought of it. He nods.

“Except it’s the other way around,” says Levi reluctantly, not looking Eren in the eye. The other way a….Oh. Ohhh!

“You mean he…” gasps Eren. It shocks him even more to imagine Levi where he is now, bent over for Commander Smith…for ANYone…being punished.

“Well, the Commander finds corporal punishment to be the most effective way of enforcing the rules within the Legion,” says Levi briskly. “So before your application is approved…all of your applications…you’ll all have to agree to that. But…between him and me it’s…more. You…you’ve got to know that before we…before this goes any further,” mutters Levi, glaring at the floor, which makes Eren long to peek down there and see if he’s left some crumb from his supper down there or something.

“Yes, Sir,” he says, hoping Levi’s going to go on, because he’s still pretty confused. Levi sighs heavily.

“No one’s to know, Jaeger. If anyone finds out, it can only have come from you, because no one else outside the Commander and me knows about it, and I’ll be done with you. Probably even kill you. Got that?”

“Yes, Sir!” Eren’s starting to really hope Levi’s going to ask him something that requires a different answer soon, because he’s starting to feel kind of ridiculous.

“I get frustrated. The titans piss me off. Losing people pisses me off. Stupid bureaucrats piss me off. Unprepared recruits piss me off.  Life  pisses me off! Getting…what I’ve been giving you…helps. A little. Erwin he…knows that. Understands. There are a lot of people who like this. Want it. Need it. But it’s more than just…taking a whipping and getting out all the utter bullshit I have to deal with every day. We’re lovers, he and I. He understands how I need it. Rough. Erwin, he…gets me. Are you paying fucking attention, Jaeger, because I’m not fucking repeating any of this. Ever!”

“I…I think so, Sir. I’m just…you mean that the Commander…he uses that whip on you? Be…because it…it hurts…and the…um…the hurt of it…it helps you let go of….OTHER kinds of pain? Sir?”

“Hmph,” grunts Levi. “Well at least you may not be terminally stupid.”

Eren isn’t entirely sure this is a compliment, but he thinks maybe it’s supposed to be, that it means he’s got it right. Strangely, it makes sense to him, and even lights a tiny flicker of hope inside him that if Levi is right…if it helps HIM feel better when everything is so awful, maybe it will help Eren too. Maybe it’s not just plain weird that he finds it arousing to be whipped that way. Maybe other people feel that way too. It makes him think maybe he won’t always be alone. Maybe Levi can help him when he feels like a monster, like a freak. He was just scared before, confused and freaked out, but Levi’s talking about this stuff being…on purpose, and like he wants the Commander to do it to him. Maybe that means it’s okay if Eren wants it too, even though it confuses the hell out of him to be kneeling here with an erection when he thinks about it.

“Sir?” he asks hesitantly, peeking at Levi and hoping he’s not about to be slapped for speaking out of turn.

“What?”

“If….If you like it… need  the Commander to…do that. For you. Um…why…why do you want to do…it…to me? I mean. It seems like….well I know I’d never want to…do that to someone else.”

Levi huffs out a sardonic little chuckle.

“Yeah well, it’s damn sure easier when all you want is one or the other. For most, that’s the way it is. You like getting…or giving. Not both. I’m just more fucked up than most, I suppose. The Commander….Erwin…he saw it first. Explained to me why sometimes what we do isn’t enough, doesn’t help like it should. I DO need both. He’s smart, the Commander. And he…cares. Enough for me to have another…partner. Because he doesn’t want it. Want me to beat him, or fuck him. That’s the part you’ve got to understand, Jaeger. Got to accept, or I walk out of this cell and we don’t talk about it again. We both walk out of this cell. You’re not my prisoner anymore. You’re free to go.”

“I don’t want to, Sir,” says Eren immediately. He’s not sure of a lot of things right now, but one thing he’s certain of is that he doesn’t want to leave. “You’re asking…do I understand that I won’t be…the only one. For you. What you…have….with the Commander? That came first. I see that. I don’t…I’m not totally sure what you’re…offering. But I think I’ve never wanted anything so bad in my life. It’s okay, Sir. If I…if I want this…then doesn’t it make sense that I should understand if you do too? And I know…I may not know a lot of things but I KNOW I’m never picking up that whip and using it on anybody! So…okay. Yes.”

“Yes, what, pup?”

“Yes, Sir. Yes please? I…I want this.  Still. Want you to. I don’t….I don’t think I really understand how two…two men can….can fuck. I know what it means. I’ve seen…I know how a man and a woman…do that. But it never…..never excited me. To think about doing that. I don’t….have the same parts. But I want. I just…want. With you. Whatever it means.” He knows he’s turning very red while he says it, wishes he sounded just a little more smooth, a little more sure, but Levi doesn’t seem to mind. He gives that same almost-chuckle and reaches over to touch Eren again, his hand on Eren’s ass, and Eren thinks he doesn’t care why, or what they’re talking about, but if Levi will touch him, he doesn’t care how it happens. He lets out a soft whimper, and blushes even redder. 

“Two men can fuck, Jaeger. Of course you don’t have a cunt. You know what that words means, I hope?”

Eren nods, hiding his face in his hands and clenching his eyes shut very tight. He’s trying to listen, he really is, but Levi’s fingers stroke his backside and down to his thigh and it feels so good he wants to die right now. Then his eyes fly open wide and his mouth too, and he cries out in shock, because the Corporal’s finger slides  between  his cheeks and touches his…his…oh. Oh. Levi tickles his hole softly, then presses on it carefully and Eren whines because that’s…oh, its embarrassing, to be touched  there.  But it feels so GOOD. Like nothing ever has. Suddenly he realizes what Levi means by it and his eyes get even bigger.

“ There ?” he gasps, shocked and dismayed. How can…it’s not….it won’t….can’t possibly  fit.  Can it?

“Jesus Christ, can you possibly be this naïve? Yes,  there, ” says Levi impatiently. “That change your answer, pup?”

Eren can’t understand why Levi keeps calling him that, like he’s a dog, like some kind of pet, but the moment he thinks it, his traitorous dick throbs and he gets even harder. Oh.

“No,” he breathes. “No, Sir. It…” he swallows past the lump in his throat. “It doesn’t.”

“Filthy brat,” says Levi in response, “getting off on it, on being punished.”

Eren blushes harder and opens his mouth to apologize again, but snaps his mouth closed when he suddenly recognizes the tone in the Corporal’s voice for what it is. Approval. 

“Yes, Sir,” he pants, and takes his life in his hands, takes a deep breath, and plunges into the abyss without a backwards glance. “Only for you, Sir.”

Levi makes a sound deep in his chest that Eren will remember for the rest of his life, in case what’s happening here right now never happens again and all he has to show for it are memories. It’s a very good sound, which manages to convey satisfaction, lust, approval and desire all at the same time. There’s a clink, and out of the corners of his eyes, Eren can see Levi slowly removing his belt. His breath catches in his throat as the strap is tugged free of his belt loops and wrapped twice around Levi’s fist.

“You’ve been a very naughty boy, little pup,” purrs the Corporal. Eren squirms and arches his back more, lifting his backside higher and whining softly through his nose.

“Please,” he gasps softly. Levi draws his arm back. Eren yelps when he brings it down, the belt lashing hard across both upturned, rounded cheeks. A bright, hot flash of hurt blooms in its wake. Eren whimpers, and Levi does it again. And again. It hurts, oh it does, but in a vastly different way from being whipped with the quirt. That had been torture, a beating. This is a spanking, without the rage and distrust behind it Levi had shown him during that awful scene. He whimpers and cries out in pain, but there’s need in it too, along with arousal and honest desire. He’s embarrassed, but not humiliated. The belt leaves bands of hot stinging pain across his upthrust bottom, curls almost caressingly around his thighs to bite him cruelly on the soft, tender skin between them.  He cries out, shuddering, feeling stupid for not being able to be tough and controlled like he’s sure Levi is when he’s with the Commander. Levi probably thinks he’s a baby. He’s sobbing after about a dozen hard strokes. Well, he thinks they’re hard. Maybe they’re not. Maybe he…Oh. Oh….

Just like that, although tears continue to run unchecked down his face, the kiss of the leather on his flesh becomes something else. Heat blossoms with each stroke, but its heat is somehow not about pain anymore. Or, not ONLY about pain. It does still hurt, but it sends something liquid and warm purling in his belly, and his erection, which had retreated at the beginning from the hurt of the belt on his tender flesh, returns with a vengeance. His cries turn to soft moans and whimpers, and he hears Levi chuckle. The touch of his hand, cool compared to Eren’s burning skin, feels like heaven. He arches his back and lifts his backside eagerly, leaning into the touch. Levi laughs again and spanks him hard with his hand. Eren moans wantonly.

“Ohh Heichou, please,” he whimpers.

“Please what, little pup?”

“Ngh!”

“You don’t know if you want me to keep punishing you or touching you, do you?”

“Noo,” moans Eren.

“You’ve taken your punishment well,” says Levi, his rough voice low and somehow managing to sound both incredibly hot and menacing at the same time. “I think it’s time to see if you take a fucking just as well.”

Eren doesn’t know what to say to that at all. His cock throbs between his legs and a bolt of terror stabs him in his guts at the same time. Levi pushes him down flat on the bed on his tummy, then shoves his legs apart and sits between them. Fingers that are strangely cold and wet slip between his reddened cheeks and he makes a strangled sound in response, his head jerking up, neck craning to try to see what his Heichou is doing back there. Is it horridly presumptuous to think of Levi that way? As  his  Heichou? Well, he can’t help it. Levi slaps him hard on the ass again and Eren lays his head back down on his folded arms with a soft whine. His balls ache with the sight of Levi’s hand there, pressing his cheeks apart. Touching him there. It seems so filthy, so strange and exposing and embarrassing, and yet when one slick finger penetrates him, forces its way into his tightly clenched hole, it feels  good  too. He tries to be quiet, to be good, but it’s so weird that he can’t suppress the little whimpering sound that escapes. His ears redden in humiliation. God, Levi is going to think he’s so stupid. Eren more than half expects him to snort in disgust and get up and walk out. But he doesn’t. He presses his finger all the way into Eren’s bottom, wiggling it a little. Eren gasps.

“Relax,” says Levi roughly. “Nobody ever enjoyed getting fucked up the ass when they were as tense as you are. Don’t clench, just let me in.”

“I…oh…I’ll try, Sir,” gasps Eren. He frowns in concentration and forces his muscles to unclench, breathing long and slow like Mikasa showed him once when he asked how she could stand to sit so still and silent for so long. 

“Good boy,” says Levi, pulling his finger back and then slowly pressing it in again. He adds a little more oil and fingers Eren slowly for several minutes. He quirks the tip of his finger downwards, and Eren cries out, going rigid with shock. Levi’s lips curl into a self-satisfied smirk. “There,” he whispers. “Feels good right there?”

“Oh. Oh,” breathes Eren, manfully making himself relax again, but he squirms and raises his hips a little peeking hopefully over his shoulder. Levi presses on that particular spot again at the same time that he spanks Eren again. The deep scarlet of the strapping is already starting to fade. Part of Levi, the part which contains all his rage and pain, is tempted to just spread the boy and ram his cock inside, knowing Eren will heal any tearing in a few minutes. But he’s pretty sure that would ensure the kid would never learn to enjoy getting his ass fucked, and that Erwin would string him up by his toes if he found out about it. 

“Answer your Master when he asks you a question,” purrs Levi in a silky, threatening tone. Erin whimpers.

“Ye…yes, Sir. Oh it…please, Sir. It…ngh…it does.”

“Mm,” agrees Levi, rubbing just a little and making Eren writhe. “Going to feel even better when you’re stretched wide and my cock rubs you there.”

“It  is ?” pants the boy. Levi snorts a little to keep from laughing at him.

“Oui.”

“Okay,” says Eren, wriggling a little. “Can you…will you do that please?”

Now Levi does laugh, he can’t help it. Obviously it was the right thing to say, because the kid doesn’t seem scared at all anymore, just takes his word for it and he’s good to go. Or thinks he is.

“Well, in a bit. We still need to open you up a little more. I’m going to add another finger now.”

Eren nods violently, eager to do whatever Levi tells him. He’s never felt anything like this in his life, the hard stab of hot pleasure that sings through his blood like wildfire when Levi touches a place inside him he’d never imagined could exist. Why doesn’t anyone tell him these things? Because that’s….that’s….ohh. Slowly, Levi presses two fingers inside. It doesn’t hurt, but it stretches him a bit, feels even stranger than one finger had felt, until the Corporal’s fingertips rub over that spot as he pushes slowly inside. Eren moans and squirms some more.  When Levi scissors his fingers apart, Eren whimpers.

“Relax, litte pup,” says the Corporal, amusement evident in his ironic voice.

“It hurts a little,” whispers Eren in a small voice.

“Believe me, it would hurt a lot fucking more when I push my cock in your ass if I didn’t do this first. Now do as you’re fucking told. Breathe, and relax.”

“Yes Sir,” whimpers Eren.

 

 

It’s not something he’d thought about, when he’d begun to consider Erwin’s suggestion, that he take a sub for himself. The patience it would require. Patience he doesn’t really have. His cock has been hard for an absurdly long time now, without relief, and he’s not used to delaying his own gratification. Well. Not voluntarily anyway. Erwin makes him wait sometimes, until he’s ready to kill the man to make him get on with things. But Levi doesn’t remember  ever  needing this much prep work. Or at least not GETTING it. Not even as a boy when…No. That’s not something he’s thinking about right now. But for a long time now, he’s welcomed the burn, the heat of the little bit of pain he gets from rushing things a bit. Maybe he’s always liked pain, and with most lovers, that was the only way he was able to experience it, until he met Erwin and found a lover with desires akin to his own, and even beyond, because the bastard is fucking inventive and though Levi never admits it to him, still surprises him on a regular basis.

This though. He can’t really explain to himself why he’s taking this much time with a kid who heals so fast there’s no longer any sign he’s had his ass blistered just a little while ago. He can’t damage Eren permanently, and obviously the brat responds to pain at least as strongly as he himself. The odd proprietary feeling, the sense of  MINE  that he feels when he looks down at the lithe young body before him is decidedly odd. It isn’t that he doesn’t want to hurt Eren, because he does. In so many ways. Perhaps it is simply that he wishes to ensure that Eren continues to WANT him to hurt him. And a little because Levi’s own first time was horrible and he…Is still not going there. So he sighs, shaking his head at himself, and presses softly at Eren’s sweet spot before spreading his fingers apart again, a little farther this time, until the boy whines through his nose. He doesn’t tense up though. Oh, he tries so hard to be obedient. Levi’s a little surprised at how much he likes that.

“There you go,” he says, withdrawing his fingers from the tight, soft warmth of Eren’s body and adding more of the oil. “Time for a third.”

“Yes Heichou,” quavers Eren nervously.

It’s a tighter fit, and Eren’s whimpers have a little pain in them at first, but he never asks Levi to wait, or to stop. And it doesn’t take very long until his hole accepts the stretch, softens for him, and Eren is rocking his hips and making sweet, small sounds that remind Levi strongly of the puppy he compares the young man to. The surprising part is how much he likes it.

 

 

Oh, it’s like nothing he’s ever imagined in his wildest dreams. He’s never known two men could share something like this. He’s known that men DO love other men. Seen more than enough examples of it. Especially that time he’d come across Jean and Marco kissing, during training, hiding behind one of the supply huts and thinking themselves alone. Oh, what that had done to him. He’d watched in silence for several minutes. Seen their hands on each other’s bodies, their hips moving as they rubbed together and moaned softly. He’d gotten so hard in his trousers that it had actually hurt, and he’d run away into the edge of the woods, panting so hard he nearly sobbed, barely managing to get his pants open and his cock free before he was spilling onto the ground. But he’d never imagined two men doing more than…rubbing together, using their hands on each other, touching and kissing and stroking…not THIS. It’s shocking and terrifying and he feels so full he’s afraid he may just fly to pieces, but after the slight burn he’d felt at first faded away, it feels so good he’s awfully close to losing control and just coming on the white cotton sheets under him. The stretch of it, the sense of being filled, and then the brush and press of his Heichou’s fingertips on that place, are all so wonderful he can scarcely stand it.

“Oh. Ohh. Heichou! Sir…please,” he pants.

“Please what?” hisses Levi in his ear. Eren shivers.

“I don’t know,” he confesses.

“Do you want this, boy? Want me inside you? Want me to fuck you?”

“Ye-yes,” whispers Eren, blushing and appalled at himself, but aching for something he doesn’t really understand, and simply trusts Levi to know how to give him.

The thrusting fingers are pulled away and he whines softly at how oddly empty he feels, how bereft. Levi leans over him, one hand pressed into the bedding beside Eren’s head. He turns and presses his mouth to the soft skin of Levi’s wrist, kissing it fervently. Levi makes another of those beautiful approving, wanting noises. He nudges Eren’s legs farther apart with his knees, and then Eren feels something blunt and hard pressing between his cheeks, nestling against his entrance. It prods at him, then pushes, and his hole yields, opening around Levi’s cock. His breath hitches and catches in his throat. It’s not the same as his fingers at all, and he’s suddenly frightened. It won’t fit. It can’t. His body can’t possibly make room for it. He makes a strangled, sobbing sound and starts to struggle.

“No,” he whimpers, “no, I can’t! Heichou…please…I-I….I ca….”

“Shut up,” snaps Levi, and Eren’s mouth closes instantly, though tears well up in his eyes and he trembles like something small and furry caught in a trap. “You can. Relax. Press back against me, and let it happen. Nobody’s died of having his asshole stretched.”

“Please,” begs Eren, starting to cry and hating feeling like a baby, but it’s suddenly so frightening. Still, he’s unable to disobey Levi, so he swallows the sobs that want to break free and pushes back against him. Levi’s cock slides into his body then, one long, slow push. Eren sucks in a breath and goes abruptly still and silent, eyes and mouth open in shock. It stings for a few seconds as he’s opened fully, but Levi is right. He can, and the pain is fleeting. Levi goes still, hips pressed against Eren’s ass, their legs entwined, and he leans down so that his lips are pressed against Eren’s ear.

“Mine,” he whispers. Eren shudders all over, his stretched little hole clenching around Levi’s cock, and they both gasp a little.

“Oh,” says Eren softly. “Oh!”

“Yes?” asks Levi, pressing a little harder against him.

“Ohh. Yes. Nn.”

Levi grins fiercely and pulls back, dragging his cock slowly out of the boy’s snug little body. Eren pants and quivers as he does it, and cries out when he then pushes back inside. It is more gentle than almost anything else Levi has ever done.

“Heichou,” breathes Eren, lifting his hips a little, “oh  Heichou …I…it’s….oh.”

“Still think you can’t?” asks Levi with a smirk.

“Oh. God. I…I need…I need….”

“This?” whispers Levi into the delicate shell of Eren’s ear, and this time when he drags his erection slowly back from the grip and clutch of Eren’s asshole, he snaps his hips forwards and buries himself deep. Eren howls, bucking against him, fingers clawing at the sheets, toes digging into the mattress.

“AHH!” he cries desperately. “Oh, that. Please…please…. more. ”

The thought of taking Levi’s cock into his body through the tiny aperture that is his asshole had been frankly terrifying, but now Eren can’t imagine anything beyond this. He feels stretched so thin he is nearly transparent, about to rupture and fly away into the sky, but it is not frightening or painful now, it is just so damned good he doesn’t think he can contain it. There’s a burn when Levi thrusts deep, but it nails Eren’s pleasure-pain receptors just right every time. It aches, but it is exquisite torment. The sense of fullness makes him feel possessed, owned. He belongs to this man in every part of him, anchored to him by the place where their bodies are joined. And Levi’s cock drags over that one perfect spot on every thrust and Eren sees stars, heat pooling and building and burning inside him, growing bigger and bigger with each jab of his lover….his LOVER!...his lover’s hips. Sobbing a little from it, because it is much too big a feeling for him to keep inside, he lifts his ass to meet Levi’s steady driving rhythm.

“Oh God, oh God, oh God,” he chants softly. “It’s….oh. Oh Sir….it’s so…please, I….ngh…hah…I ca…ohhh.”

 

 

Levi chuckles darkly. He’s topped before, of course. Hasn’t wanted to for quite some time, replete and complete with what his Commander gives him, until this boy came along. He growls on the tail end of the laughter. It surprises him, how nearly happy it feels. And how vividly satisfying. And how ferociously he thinks he’d fight for the right to keep this for himself. 

“Mine,” he says again, driving deep and making Eren whine at the ache of it. “I’m keeping you, brat. My dog. My pet. Do you want to come for me? Hnh?”

“Oh…oh…please!” cries Eren, dizzy and confused and flooded with sensations he can’t begin to process.

 

 

Levi’s fingers dig into his hips and yank him up a little, his sweetly rounded little ass perched up high.

“Get your hand on your cock, filthy boy,” he snarls. Eren fumbles a little in his haste to obey, embarrassed and awkward when his fingers curl around his weeping erection. He whimpers again at the feeling of this, his cock aching and throbbing, the strangeness of doing this in front of someone the only thing keeping him from coming instantly. That he’d feel weird about that in the face of the fact that he’s getting his virgin ass drilled by another man’s dick doesn’t occur to him. He strokes himself tentatively at first, blushing and whining softly.

“If you haven’t come by the time I do, you don’t come at all,” hisses Levi, fingers digging bruises which will not last the night into Eren’s hips. He angles his thrusts so that his cock grinds into the bundle of nerves inside the velvety warmth of Eren’s body which makes the boy’s toes curl, makes him keen with pleasure. Eren sobs and gets over his embarrassment, fingers flying as he jerks himself off while Levi grits his teeth and slams into his body, his balls drawing tight and his belly clenching as the heat inside him claws at his spine. He throws his head back and groans raggedly as his pleasure takes him, spilling inside his boy’s pliant body. Eren howls as his seed erupts over his fingers and spatters the rough sheets of the cell cot. His asshole contracts tightly on Levi’s pulsing cock and they both gasp as it draws their pleasure out a little further. Eren’s been furtively pleasuring himself for the last three years or so, when he gets the chance, but no orgasm he’s ever had up until now can compare to the way it feels to come with Levi’s thickness inside him, something for the contractions and ripples of his release to clamp down on. He feels strangely bereft when Levi slips out of him and leaves the cot abruptly, and is curled into a ball when the older man returns.

 

 

Levi feels a small pang of guilt at the sight of Eren, curled in on himself and fighting back tears. He rolls his eyes at such base sentimentality and eases onto the little bed beside his new boy.

“Don’t be silly,” he says, pushing at Eren’s shoulder and thrusting the wet washcloth at him. “Here. Clean yourself up a bit.”

“Oh,” says Eren in a muffled voice, and he takes the washcloth, blushing while he obeys awkwardly. “I thought….I thought…” He turns and throws his arms around Levi, nuzzling close and whining softly. 

“Here now,” says Levi, exasperated but surprised at himself for not being more than just a little annoyed.

“Nn,” says Eren, holding on tighter.

“You’re all right.”

“I’m all right,” agrees Eren. “I’m wonderful. That’s the…oh. Oh Sir. I never knew it was…”

“Yeah, I know,” agrees Levi, preening a little. He’s not sure why, but it heals a tiny bit of one of the many scars he carries inside, that he’s been able to make Eren’s first time something the boy will remember forever without bitterness. Despite the fact that he can’t say the same for when it happened to him, he’s oddly gratified that he’s been able to show this innocent, foolish, idiot boy something that is good and unblemished with agony or sorrow or helplessness. 

“Is it always like that?” ventures Eren hesitantly. “Always so good?”

“Not everyone thinks so, but…well, it differs a bit. Eventually you’re going to take my cock without so much preparation, because I want it that way. Sometimes it will hurt a little, sometimes not at all.”

“It did hurt a little,” confesses Eren. “I was a little sore.”

“You’re not now?” asks Levi, looking down at him with narrowed eyes.

“No, Sir. I um. I heal pretty fast, even stuff that’s not…not really an injury.”

“How interesting,” muses Levi. Eren peeks up at him nervously.

“Could it not be interesting for a while?” he asks hopefully. “Interesting sounds kind of painful.”

“Be a good boy for me, and we’ll see,” says Levi, leering a little.

“I’ll always be good for you, Sir,” Eren says softly. “Or…or bad…if that’s…what you want.”

“How anyone as dirty as you’re going to be stayed this untouched for this long is beyond me.”

“Sorry Sir.”

“No,” says Levi sharply, fingers tangling in Eren’s hair and tugging. “No…it means all of you belongs to me.”

“Yeah,” sighs Eren, snuggling contentedly.

“I don’t cuddle, Jaeger,” says Levi, aggrieved.

“Nkay,” agrees Eren, doing it anyway.


End file.
